In many fields, it is generally desirable to replace petroleum-based plastics with a renewable material. One interesting alternative to the traditional plastics, in particular in the filed of packaging, is paper. However, paper is considerably less stretchable than many types of plastics. Consequently, traditional paper materials generally do not allow the formation of decorative or functional reliefs or bulges.